I Heard the Phantom Cry
by Shattered Onez
Summary: Back in Amity Park again, and there's a new ghost in town. Labyrinth, the mysterious ghost-like being, begins to stalk Danny, whose been going though some... Changes. He feels something is not right with his Utopian society, and his powers. He begins to have these little murderous streaks, and his past is calling back.
1. Chapter 1

-Danny's pov-

I heard my past calling. The day I've escaped. The terror of my being, facing myself. I was afraid of what I'd become. But it's that time again. I raised my hand, and let the Sun kiss my skin. I couldn't believe what I had seen, just years before. I saw my Mom, Dad, Sister, and friends as well as the worst teacher in the world, lives flash before my eyes. _What if Clock Work hadn't helped me then? What if... That's enough. _I told myself. _You've got worst things to worry about. Keep focusing on the task at hand! _I followed Labyrinth, the new ghost in town. His hooded robe hid his appearance from my curious eyes. I didn't want to attack, not yet at least. "Wait!" I called out, then stopped. _What's this odd feeling? _I wondered, holding unto my face. My vision burned red, and I saw a fire.

The burning sensation ceased and I looked around, clueless of where I was, or, more so, Who I was. I stood slowly, and smelled a bit of cooked skin upon my ghostly-white complexion. I sighed weakly, coughing up a bit of soot, and turned around. _I seem to be somewhere in the early-_ My train of thought was cut off by screeching of a little girl. I tried to soar, but couldn't. I was grounded. I couldn't fly, and when I tried to walk through walls, I walked right into them. _What is going on?_ A smirk formed in the darkness ahead, and that same ghost before walked from the shadows. "Didn't you hear the phantom cry?" The mysterious being asked, and slowly removes his hood. "Its-" I gasped, and backed away. "Hello, Danny." I froze, afraid, yet, in wonder, at Labyrinth in front of me. "Labyrinth, how-" He cuts me off with a raise of his hand. "Now, brother, no need to ask such foolish questions. As I asked you already, Did. You. Hear. The. Phantom. Cry?"

I didn't answer this strange man, all I knew was, my skin was boiling, and my screams erupted from my oddly cold lips. I couldn't focus my abilities, as well as my surroundings. "How- How are you here?" I managed to stutter, before falling to my knees. With a sly grin, he answered: "There is a simple answer." He paused for a moment, and with a dark, monstrous voice I loathed. "I am Danny Phantom." He struck me across the face with fire, again and again, the pain seeped through my skin. Repetitive, I began to whimper, and the blaze roared around my body, the shock and sizzling I didn't feel anymore. _Where am I going?_ I wondered quietly, and began to fade to black.

I woke up in a quiet, echoing tunnel. The smell of rotten fish and sewer made my eyes water. I held back a gag with my sleeve, and inspected my body. No cuts, or scrapes, or even bruises. All that was there, was a flaming moon shape on my arm, with ectoplasm surrounding it. I tried wiping it off, but to no avail. "I wonder where I am..." The whispers grew louder, banging, pounding within my head. I covered my ears, hoping to quiet down the now yelling voices. I yelled back, challenging the voices stubbornly. Finally, the voices ceased, and I sighed in relief. I looked at the design on my arm again, with confusion. _How am I going to hide this from my parents?_ I wondered, then began walking the long way back, wishing luck in finding an exit. "Where did that ghost go..." I finally wondered. And all that answered me, was the sound of water rushing forward.

I reached for the nearest metal bar, and pulled myself up, and the gushing water came barrelling down upon me, the icy cold sewer water washing away my senses, my breath, and I held back a cry, for my back had been injured with the rush had collided with my frail body. Finally, I resurfaced, and then tried to focus my abilities, but to no avail. My head slammed against the cement wall, then dragged me down the concrete, and I slowly began slipping back into the darkness of unconsciousness, but was pulled back into reality by a familiar hand. Warm, but wet, like my savior had been swimming forever. The reek of the sewer water was no concern to me, for I couldn't smell anything. I feared for the worst, then wishing for unconsciousness, for the pain slowly crept up my back, and I cried. I closed my eyes, and felt myself being pulled up a large ladder and into the street. "Sam?"


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't answer me, just beat on my chest, and silently saying; "Wake up, Danny! Danny!" Her pleads reached me, slowly, and I was confused. In fact, when I looked down, I was looking at myself. _Does that mean- _I paused, and landed next to my body, and Sam didn't seem to see me. They didn't see me! Anger sparked within my palms. I don't know why, but I felt as if I could punch through a solid brick wall, but I couldn't touch it. I couldn't touch Sam. I sighed an icy breath, and when I reached down towards her, she shivered. I pulled away and closed my eyes. "Let me back in." I whispered, and I felt my ghostly form slam back down into Danny Fenton, and I coughed. I opened by baby blue eyes, a dull, sickly color. Sam had begun to cry, and I had wiped the tears from her shiny purple eyes. I smiled weakly as she held my hand. "Hey Sam." I coughed once more. She put a finger over my cold lips and shook her head. "Don't speak. You almost left us." I tilted my head, and asked what she meant.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered, and sat up quickly. Pulsing heat was in the back of my head, and I placed a bruised hand on the spot. I snarled, and yanked my hand away, a small shock flooding into my body. I felt my eyes move from Sam's gaze, to behind her and I froze. On the brick building behind the worried girl, were the words, "Welcome home." Then the sensation was back. I grabbed at my forehead, yanking on strands of my hair. My blue pools turned slowly, into crimson, eerie pupils. I closed my eyes, and the whispers came back. Softly, thudding against the concrete that was my head. I was losing myself, and heard the sound of madness. My jaw opened slightly, mouthing the words 'run' to Sam, before I completely lost it.


	3. Chapter 3

I rose to my feet, eerie cackles escaping my blue lips. The white of my eyes burned black, and the pulsing red of my pupils struck Sam terrified. _His glare. _She thought. She couldn't move, and yet, she didn't want to. "Curiosity destroyed the cat." I snarled. Shadowed, a ball of red-hot fire formed in my hands, warped in the darkness of the night. I glanced at the orb in my hand, and back at the scared girl. I could feel her fear, and shadows of creatures formed around me. That's when Sam ran. and I threw the orbs of fire and darkness at her, missing by a few inches each time. I spread my arms. "Welcome to my garden of shadows!" Branching, the silhouette grabbed at the girl, and wrapped it's arms around her wrist, pulling and pushing her towards me. "Hello, _Samantha._"

Another orb formed in my palm, and a sly smile formed across my face. There was no sign of myself anywhere. My alter ego had taken over. Inside, I could feel my soul asleep, unable to wake up from the endless nightmares. I blasted her, sending her flying to the brick wall, and watched her rise again. Irritated, I blasted another, and another, until I felt an unfamiliar tap on my shoulder, and a stinging sensation traveled up my left shoulder, and I collapsed, staring at nothing. I was snarling, hissing, and growling, trapped under an invisible weight, and I slammed my head against the hot concrete. My vision was hazy, I couldn't focus on anything. I crawled from under the weight, my head spinning, and my heart pounding. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, slowly turning blue again, and I fell to the ground. I remembered Sam being lifted up by Tucker, and then my world faded to black, like an old movie, but this movie was reality, no scene cuts, no fake injuries. It was all reality. I wished I was in a dream, but sadly, I had realized that it was all real. This wasn't an illusion. And oh, I wish it was.


	4. Chapter 4

I was walking through the shadows, my hands pressed against cold cobblestone. The path grew narrower, and it had begun to suffocate me, until I stumbled into open areas. The ashes fell like snow, and the buildings began to crumble. I heard laughter in the distance, and the hazy scenery seemed to sing. "Ring around the rosy.. Pockets full of posy, Ashes. Ashes. We all fall down." I shuttered, the eerie singing broke out into even more laughter, cackling, and screaming. I shrank back, afraid, no- More like terrified. Down right terrified. I turned away, but I was planted there. _Whispers in the yard, turn the trees into toys. Lay on the ground, and the dirt into your joys... _The voices were back. "What about whispers? What about toys?! What are you talking about?!" I shouted, covering my ears, but it did no good. I was beginning to mumble to myself, then rocked back and forth. I looked at my shaking, flaming hands. How were they flaming when they were freezing? _Where am I?_ I wondered over the voices, and silence answered me. Not even crickets chirped in my waste-land. When I was finally able to walk forward, a blast of fire engulfed my face, and into my eyes. My eyes glowed red, and the fire disappeared. My skin grew pale, and my suit became a robe of burning embers. A crown of thorns wrapped around my head, and I awoke.

I let out a cry, and my mother rushed in. She was hugging me, and my Dad looked just as worried. "Guys, s-stop. You're hurting me." I murmured. She let me go, and sighed. Finally, I asked a simple question. "Where is Sam?" Mom looked at me, and pointed out that she got out with very little injuries, and there was nothing to worry about. I calmly shifted to sitting position, and nodded in relief, and slowly began to remember vividly my dream. _It's odd. Crown of Thorns? What is this? _I suddenly forgot his name, and I held my head, murmuring in pain. "Lay back down, you're still not well." Dad told me urgently. "Why-" I let out a scream, and the nurse ran in. She injected a needle into my vein and I slipped into blissful unconsciousness once more. When I awoke, I was strapped down. There was several gifts by my bed, but one stood out to me the most. A glow surrounded the box, but the glow was an eerie red color. I could obviously only see it, but the bow- it was _thorns_. Hesitantly, I reached over to it, and began to unwrap it. A thorn pricked my finger, and it revealed a mask. A beautiful porcelain decor. But it was black. I felt the mask, and unnerved, I placed it back into the box. I got goosebumps, and the straps released their grips. "Come with me." Said a shadow, and I rose to my feet. Wobbly, I followed it into the night. Never did I look back, to the burning hospital behind me.


End file.
